God of Death Finds Love
by Shini Kurogane
Summary: Tayuya lives after actually beaten to near death by Temari. And she is saved by a mysterious guy. Who is the guy, or boy? And why is he called the God of Death? Why he hates Orochimaru? This is the story. (Ugh, I'm bad at summary. Just read the story and I think you will know the whole summary). T because Tayuya swears a lot, and by that, A LOT. On hiatus for extensive planning.
1. Prologue

_Alright, before we start reading, I must say a few words. I get this story's idea around 6 years ago (yes, a really long time ago). Back at that time, when I was watching Naruto during the Sasuke' departure arc with my younger cousin, my younger cousin said something like this, "What the f***, I understand that those fattie is dead because his bones are crushed to pieces by the other fattie's punch (Chouji vs Jiroubou), that weird eye guy did something cool with his palm to the spider guy until the spuder guy vomit blood (Neji vs Kidoumaru), those twin freaks are killed by that cool puppeteer from being stabbed like a scarecrow (Kankuro vs Ukon & Sakon), and that cool bone dinosaur guy got killed from his sickness even though that suck and not because of that sand guy (Gaara vs Kimimaro), but still, that red haired flute girl died just because she's getting blown by the fan girl, no matter how powerful the wind is she couldn't just died because of that, her body is still intact after all, isn't that right, nii-san (Well he calls me his older brother after all)?" And I just replied with, "Heh, how about if I create a story with your idea? How about it? (I already read the manga and already know the plot during that time, in other means, I just lied to satisfy him)" And he said, "Sure, I'll hold your promise, alright?" But as I has said before, I was just lying and never created the story. And suddenly, by one or other way, he found out that I've been writing fanfiction and since then he always pressed me to write the story, so this is it, the story in which Tayuya lives and rescued by a mysterious guy (the title is from him, he told me the title fits even though I don't know why, but, because I'm a good older cousin so I relent). Alright, now that all of you has read my ranting, which I'm very sorry about. I present to you, my newest story, 'God of Death Finds Love'. Happy Reading. (I still don't understand why he chose this title)_

* * *

Prologue

Tayuya lied unconscious under the trees that have fallen over her. Temari and Shikamaru, without checking if she's really died or not, just left the area to search for their other friends. After some hours, night fell and Tayuya started to regain her consciousness.

'W-what has happened? Ugh, why my legs feels so hurt? Damn it, this must be because of that stupid fan girl, now I can't even move my legs. How long has it been since I've been unconscious, by the way? Why no one is coming to help me? It's not like I need Sakon's or even Kimimaro's help but still, with they're not coming that means those stupid Konoha and Suna ninjas must have killed them. And since Orochimaru-sama doesn't need someone that is weak, I'm sure that he doesn't even have any will to save me. So, is this, how I will die?' Tayuya thought

Not far from there, between trees in the forest, a black portal appeared and a cloaked figure appeared from it.

'It's been a long time since I came to this forest. I wonder if there's any Konoha ninjas nearby. Even if I can use jikuukan ninjutsu, it will still exhaust me if keep using it in a such a short time. Well, now, what should I hunt for today's dinner?' the cloaked figure thought. Suddenly, he felt Tayuya's dimming chakra. 'Hm, wait, this is, I can sense a chakra. It's pretty weak, looks like the owner is dying. Hm, there's no other ninja nearby. I might as well see the owner's condition,' the cloaked figure thought. After that, the cloaked figure started to go to where the chakra's owner is.

Upon arriving, the cloaked figure saw Tayuya being pinned by several trees and that the trees around there were cut down.

'So that's the chakra owner. A girl, probably around 13 or 14, I see. Judging from this surrounding, she must have lost in a battle, I predicted against a wind-element jutsu user from the cut trees. What is the battle for, I couldn't care less. What matter now is, should I save her or not?' the cloaked figure thought.

'Hm, there's no other ninjas nearby, and looks like the other ninja has left without even checking. Well, I'm sure saving her won't cause any problems. After all, she must have been left for dead, so I think it's alright for her to come with me.'

With that in mind, the cloaked figure jumped to in front of Tayuya. He held up his right hand and suddenly a weapon appeared. The weapon was very strange, it looked like it's made of two different weapons fused on their hilt. The top one was what appeared to be a long scythe and the bottom one was a blade.

"Void Slash," the cloaked figure said while swinging his rather unique weapon and unleashing a wave of darkness that consumed the trees and making them gone. He then picked up Tayuya, bridal style. 'Hm, I can sense that both of her legs are broken very badly and that she is really on the verge of dying. I've to carry her carefully to not endanger her legs, but I also have to be fast, if not, she's going to die. Looks like I have to open the portal again.' "You owe me this one," the cloaked figure said to the girl. Then, the cloaked figure opened a black portal using his left hand.

"You owe me this one." 'Ugh, w-what is that? Whose voice is it? W-who is he? Why he saves me? Ugh, my consciousnes, it's, slipping again,' Tayuya thought as the cloaked figure carried Tayuya through the portal.

* * *

 _Alright, so, how is it? Mind you that I'm writing this as a side project, but if this actually received good responses then I will try to continue it. And if that's the case, I would like a name reccomendation for the OC (We just can't leave the god of death nameless, right). So, please, rate and review. Alright, that's all I got to say._

 _May We Meet Again._


	2. Chapter I

_Alright, seeing that_ _there are some people who liked this story, I decided to continue it and post the first chapter (thank you to Hanyouprincess3 and KakikomiSama for following and favoriting this story). So here it is, the official first chapter of God of Death Finds Love (still don't know the reason why my cousin chose this title)._

* * *

Chapter I

The cloaked figure went through the portal and arrived at some kind of a big eastern mansion. 'First, I have to treat her legs. Then, I will treat her other injuries,' the cloaked figure thought.

Opening the door to a room inside the mansion, the cloaked figure then put Tayuya on a bed. 'Her clothes look so familiar, particularly that purple ornament thing on her back. Well, that thing is getting on the way so I'll just cut it,' the cloaked figure thought while examining Tayuya for the first time, he then cut the purple ornament on her back and threw it through another portal he created.

'Now let's see her legs. The damage is quite severe, but at least she can still walk.' The cloaked figure applied some medicines and ointment on the injuries on Tayuya's legs, then bandaged it.

'Now, I just need to treat the other injuries. *sigh* I'll just treat the one I can see. Hopefully tomorrow she will awake and apply the medicines herself. Alright, it's done. It's already late enough, I guess I should just forget about dinner. Well, I still have the soup leftover, I'll just eat it tomorrow as breakfast. Now, it's time to go to sleep.' The cloaked figure sat and then slept at the window while watching Tayuya.

* * *

'Ugh, where am I? Why is it so comfortable here?' Tayuya thought while opening her eyes. 'Wait, what the! That's not my room's ceiling! Where am I? Wait, if I remember correctly, I was defeated by that stupid fan girl and shadow boy. I should've been dead. Where am I?' Tayuya thought while trying to sit upright, only to accidentally hurt her legs. "Agh, my legs!"

"Oh, you've waken up," a voice said. Tayuya then looked towards to the source of the voice, only to find a cloaked figure whose cloak hid all of his physical appearance and face.

"Who are you? Where am I? What have you done to me, Shithead?!" Tayuya shouted, still trying to move and ignoring the pain on his legs.

Suddenly, the figure dissapeared and now behind Tayuya. "W-what the?" Tayuya said, but she was being held by the cloaked figure. "Stand still!" the cloaked figure ordered. Tayuya usually wouldn't follow someone's order willingly, but something in his voice made her to obey it.

"This, this is a cursed seal. But, this is still imperfect. Who the hell is crazy enough to put this on someone?! Stand still!" the cloaked figure said, still held Tayuya.

"Wait, what are you going to do, you son of a bitch?!" Tayuya said panickedly, not wanting some stranger messed with her seal. "I said stand still! Don't you hear me?" the cloaked figure said, and this time Tayuya stood still.

'W-what is he trying to do?' Tayuya thought. The figure said something, "Kai!" Suddenly, Tayuya's neck felt very painful, hundred times more painful than her legs.

"A-aaaaarghhhh!" Tayuya cried, the pain was so overwhelming. "Tch, please wait for a little longer. Hraaah!" the figure said, pulling something out of Tayuya's neck and then crush it with his hand. Tayuya only had time to see that it was a big horrendous snake that came out from her neck before it was crushed.

"*pant**pant* W-what have you done? What the hell is that?" Tayuya asked, not even have any energy left to move or swear.

"That is the true form of your cursed seal. A snake, that in exchange for giving you tremendous power, will leech on your life force until you have nothing left. Don't you aware of it?" the figure asked, now standing beside Tayuya and crossing his arms.

"O-of course I aware of it, dammit. Then why do you erase it? It's the source of my power. Orochimaru-sama gave it to me," Tayuya said, panting, not having any energy left to yell at him for what he has done.

"Orochimaru? I knew it. I though your clothes are familiar. Only he is crazy enough to use and abuse power such as this when he got it."

"Y-you know Orochimaru-sama?" Tayuya asked, surprised.

"Tch, just hear some news and know some information about him. None are good. Tell me, how long have you gotten the seal? And how long since you can use the Second Joutai?" the figure asked, a hint of anger in his sound.

"I-I think it's been 2 or 3 years since I received it and around 2 years since I can use the Second Joutai," Tayuya answered.

"How often do you use the Second Joutai?" the figure asked.

"Not very often, in fact, I just only used it quite a while ago after a long time. How do you even know about the cursed seal?" Tayuya's turn to ask this time, not panting anymore. It's true, unlike the others, even though Tayuya was quite proficient in using the seal, she didn't use it quite often like the others.

Hearing her answer, the figure then released a breath as a sign of relief. "I've told you, I heard and knew some information. I'm glad that you don't use it quite often. That means you still have a chance."

"What do you mean?" Tayuya asked, confused.

"You know that cursed seal will gnaw at your body, right?" Tayuya just nodded. "Your cursed seal is imperfect. I know that from all of Orochimaru's experiment maybe only 5 or 6, at most 7, that can actually handle it completely, am I right?" Tayuya just surprised at his deduction. 'How can he know that? Including Kimimaro, and now that Uchiha Sasuke, only 7 of us can handle the cursed seal completely,' Tayuya thought.

"Did you know that if you continue to keep the seal, it will gnaw at your body until you are dead and rotten, I don't know maybe around 1 year from now, 1 and a half at most," the figure said.

"W-what? What did you just said?" Tayuya asked, now suddenly scared. 'D-did Orochimaru-sama knows about this? He only told us that overusage will cause the seal to gnaw at your body, but he never said that it will cause us to die so early. Is that why Orochimaru-sama always kept Kimimaro until the last? Because he knew that the seal will only accelerate the effect of his sickness. Is that mean, Orochimaru-sama has been lying to us this whole time? That even if we weren't killed by those Konoha's ninjas, we would still die someday? That we're just guinea pigs for him to perfect his cursed seal to get Uchiha Sasuke?' Tayuya thought.

"You're probably thinking, 'Has Orochimaru tricked you all this time?' I'm sorry to say this, but it's true. The moment you've lost and defeated, no, even at the moment he sent you on whatever mission you're on, he already gave you up, whatever the result, as long as you succeed. Even if you survived and managed to get back, he would just use you in one of his 'experiment'. I've seen some 'subjects' whose effects are far more worse than you, and even compared to them you can still be called I found them, I couldn't do anything, they're already beyond saving. The only thing I can do is to end their suffering," the figure said with sadness on his voice, while remembering the past and looking at the sad figure of a girl that was holding her tears. "Let it out, you know. It isn't good to keep it," the figure advised. That was it, the final straw, Tayuya then cried, cried all of her heart out, knowing that her and her friends' whole lives, were just toys in the palm of Orochimaru, that he only thought of them as puppets, that could be thrown whenever he liked.

* * *

 _Alright before all of you rabid fans throw torches and forks at me I want to clarify some things. First, the cursed seal, seeing that Orochimaru can just pop out from the cursed seal if given enough push, like Sasuke and Anko for example, I decided to imagine the cursed seal like a snake as you've read. Second, Orochimaru, with how Orochimaru use Kimimaro just as a tool to bring Sasuke to him, I decided to imagine him as a very evil and cruel person during those time, also evident with how he manipulate Kabuto after Kabuto accidentally killed her mother, not like in the current chapter of Naruto Gaiden, which shows Orochimaru being "civil" and "good", which make me really, um, confused? And also with the young and good looks, which also obviously makes me really confused (Orochimaru, are you using Ponds?). And lastly, Tayuya, well, she's just escaped drom a really near-death situation, that already makes her mental state quite delicate, adding the fact that the man that she thought as a father-figure/teacher/master/benefactor? is actually just manipulating her and her comrades' life (since from what I see, Tayuya didn't think of them as "close friends", I will just settle with comrade), that makes her delicate mental state to become more terrible and eventually break, hence the cry. So if you thought that Tayuya is supposed to be a hard-shelled girl with bad mouth, think again. Because even with that hard shell she is still a girl. Adding the fact that she never interacted with many people in her life also affect her mental state and maturity, so she's just acting tough because she is afraid of things that may hurt her in case she shows a weakness, after all, living with Orochimaru means that you're living in a world where dog eats dog, strong preys on the weak, so I guess you can get the picture. Alright, that's enough of my ramble. If you have any arguments or suggestions, feel free to send it to me in the form of either review or PM, oh, and I still open the suggestion for the OC's name, since no one has submitted yet (if no one is suggesting, I will just use "Shini" or "Shi", seeing those words mean "Death", all according to this story's title). So, I guess that's all._

 _May We Meet Again_


	3. NOT AN UPDATE, JUST AN ANNOUNCEMENT

**Alright, this isn't an update, but an announcement. Seeing that there's no suggestion to the OC's name (Why? Why won't you review? I'm deeply hurt, you know. Nah, just kidding. But a review would be nice), I just decided to name him Shiro (You will see the reason soon). Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, but the name could at least be relatef to a swearing, insult, or taunt, the reason is, well, we know Tayuya swears a really lot, and so I have to acomodate that, right? For example, Shini, Shi, and Shiro can be changed into Shit, Shitty, Shithead, and any other insults started by Shit. That's all I have to announce, if there's really no suggestion until Monday, I will post the chapter at that time. That's it.**

 **May We Meet Again. (Oh, wait, we may)**


	4. Chapter II

_Alright, firstly I have to say thank you to KakikomiSama for helping me in picking the OC's name. Your help is greatly appreciated, so once again thank you. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, if I own Naruto at least Neji won't die, I only own the OC._

* * *

Chapter II

"So, what are you going to do now?" the figure asked, heating yesterday's soup leftover as a breakfast for him and Tayuya.

"I-I don't know. I just knew that my whole life is just a lie. I don't know what to do anymore," Tayuya said, now not crying anymore.

"Well, I suggest you stay here for a while. After all, with your legs you can't go anywhere for a while. Here, you must be haven't eaten anything since yesterday," the figure said while giving a soup filled bowl to Tayuya.

"T-thanks," Tayuya said, receiving the bowl. Then, the figure and Tayuya started to eat. After eating, Tayuya said, "H-hey, I guess I never managed to thank you properly. After all, you've done all of these things to me, but I never knew your name or seen your face."

Hearing what Tayuya said, the figure thought, 'Is she, going to be like the others? Shunning me out after what they've seen. But, well, it's worth a shot.' "Alright, I, I'll show you my face, but, can you at least promise not to freak out?" the figure said.

"Hey, are you stupid? I've been around Orochimaru nearly my whole life, with all of those things he has done, why must I freak out?" Tayuya said with a smirk.

"Well, alright, here we go," the figure said, pulling his cloak down, revealing what beneath the cloak. The boy has an awfully long and unruly hair that reached his hip, like he never cut it. The hair is so long that it covered the left side of the boy's face, only leaving his red right eye and what seems to be a scar exposed. But what surprised Tayuya is the hair color. The hair color is quite abnormal, a white that seems to be even brighter than snow. Beneath the black cloak, he's wearing a black kimono in a contrast with his white hair. The boy seems to be around 15 to 16 years old.

"I guess, it's pretty weird, huh. Even for you, that is," the boy said. But Tayuya wasn't paying any attention to what the boy has said, instead she kept looking at the hair until she unknowingly said, "So pretty."

"W-what?" the boy asked, surprised and taken aback with what Tayuya has just said. After all, the only thing that he has heard from those that has seen his apperance was only that he was a monster.

"F-ffffuuuuuccccckkk! W-what, what the hell did I just say? F-forget I said anything!" Tayuya said, blushing and looking elsewhere because she felt embarassed by what she has just said.

Hearing it, the boy just laugh, the laugh somewhat calming Tayuya's heart. "You know, that's usually not the people's first time impression towards me. But I guess you're not just everyday people, huh," the boy said.

"I said forget it, stupid. Shut up," Tayuya said having regained her composure. "Now, that I've seen your face. Will you now tell me your name?"

"Name, huh. I don't know about it. I never got any name before. Well, people that see me usually call me 'Shinigami', so I guess you can call me that," the figure said.

"Too weird and too long, I'll just call you Shirota, because your hair is white. How is that sound, huh?" Tayuya said.

"Well, that's fine too. How about you? I never got your name," Shirota said.

"H-huh! Um, T-Tayuya. My name is Tayuya," Tayuya said, a bit blushing.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, Tayuya," Shirota said, smiling.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you too," Tayuya said, still blushing.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. Here, these are for you," Shirota said while giving Tayuya two wooden crutches.

"Huh, what are those for?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, with legs like that, I'm sure that you can't walk easily right, so I made these to help you," Shirota said.

"Tch, you don't have to do something like that. Look, I can already move now- Argh! Sshhiiitt!" Tayuya said while moving her legs, making them painful again.

"*sigh* Still believe that you can use your legs now?" Shirota asked, smirking.

"Tch, shut up! Alright, give me those damn crutches!" Tayuya said angrily.

"Nope, can't give them to you now. You have to wait a bit longer, at least until the pain subsides a bit," Shirota said, now grinning.

"Grr, this better worth it," Tayuya said, pissed off.

"Hm, well, at least I managed to cheer you up," Shirota said, smiling.

"Eh, w-what?" Tayuya said, confused by what Shirota just said.

"H-h-hahahahahahaha," Shirota laughed because of Tayuya's response. Seeing Shirota laughing, Tayuya then followed him, "H-h-hahahahaha." The two continued to laugh.

* * *

At night, while lying on the bed, Tayuya asked Shirota, "Hey, Shirota, about your name, have you actually killed anyone?"

"Hm, about it, yeah, I've killed a quite amount of people. The first time I killed, I did it because I couldn't control my power," Shirota said while sitting on the window. "Lost control?" "Yeah, maybe, I'll show you, after your legs get better." "How about after it?" "After that, I learned to control my power, and only kill for self defense, sometimes I also use it to end people's suffering, like what I told you today. But, sometimes I still feel regret because what I've done, still, what's done is done, no use to thinking about it. How about you?"

"H-huh, me? Well, I am an orphan, I never know my parents. Orochimaru already took me under his wings since I was really small, so I don't really remember about it. People that I've killed, I killed them on Orochimaru's orders. I never felt any regret then because I believed that what I've done was right, and I believed in Orochimaru. But now, kmowing that I was only being used by him, I suddenly feel guilty for what I've done. Because of my blind loyalty, I've killed so many innocent people," Tayuya said, letting out a tear. "What about you? How long you've been living like this?"

"How long, huh. I don't know. I'm also an orphan and I'm always shunned by those around me because of my appearance, so you can say that I've been living alone since I can remember. One day, there was this group of kids, that thought they could did anything to me, and you know the rest. After that, I live as a nomad. Always moving from one place to another. But wherever I go, the people there always put a distance to me, probably really scared by what I am. After sometimes, I managed to use jikuukan ninjutsu, and used it to create this pocket dimension as my home," Shirota said.

"Wait, so that means, this is a pocket dimension? And you created all of this? How about your basic needs then?" Tayuya asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Well, you can say it like that. About my needs, I usually hunt for dinner, but about my other needs, well, I'll show you later," Shirota said while chuckling.

"Grrr, why is it always fucking later?" Tayuya asked, clearly pissed off.

"Hahahahaha, be patient, you'll know soon enough," Shirota said, smirking.

"Tch, fine," Tayuya said, clearly unsatisfied by the answers. Shirota just laughed hearing her answers.

"Hey, Shirota," Tayuya said again.

"Hm, what is it?" Shirota asked.

"Um, could you, could you ...," Tayuya said, now looking at Shirota and a bit blushing. "What's wrong?" Shirota asked. "Um, could you sleep with me? Here on the bed?" Tayuya asked, now she's as red as a rose, just as red as her hair. "W-what?" Shirota asked, really surprised and blinking a few times, now he's just nearly as red as her, not believing what he's just heard.

"N-no, no, no, no, it, it's not like that, it's just, argh, fuckkk, forget it!" Tayuya said, turning to the opposite of Shirota. "H-hey, what's wrong? It's alright, I won't laugh," Shirota said with a small smile, walking towards the bed.

"I-it's just, it's just really cold here, and maybe, I'm a bit afraid after everything that has happened today," Tayuya said, curling herself.

Hearing it, Shirota just smiled, "That's alright. I understand. Alright, let me help you to move a bit."

"You don't have to! I can move on my, owww, sshhhiittt!" Tayuya shouted, hurting her legs while trying to move.

"*sigh* Slow down, remember that your legs stil hurt. Here, let me help you," Shirota said, picking Tayuya up a little and moving her a bit to the side.

"Alright, now, how is it?" Shirota said as he laid down on the bed, under the blanket.

"I-it's fine, thank you," Tayuya said. "No problem," Shirota said as he turned to look at window and closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Shirota," Tayuya said after a while. "Hm," Shirota said with his eyes still closed.

"I haven't asked you, but, why did you save me? If you knew Orochimaru, you should have known what I had done on his orders, so why?" Tayuya asked.

"Huh, oh that. Unhonestly, I just saved you so I can know what Orochimaru planned and foil it," Shirota said.

"O-oh, I see. Wait, what, unhonestly?! What do you mean by that, shithead? Do you mean that you're going to-" Tayuya said angrily.

Hearing Tayuya's response, Shirota just laughed very loud. "H-hey, why do you laugh? What's so funny, shithead?" Tayuya asked.

"N-no, i-it's just, pfft, it's just more natural to see you angry than sad, hahahaha," Shirota said, laughing even louder than before.

"H-hey, s-stop laughing!" Tayuya shouted while smacking Shirota's head. "S-sorry," Shirota said while still chuckling a bit.

"T-then tell me, what do you mean?" Tayuya asked. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Like what I said, unhonestly, that means it isn't the truth," Shirota said, now opening his eyes, but still looking at window.

"T-then, the truth?" Tayuya asked. After her question, Shirota turned to face her and said with somewhat cold eyes, "Do you really want to know?"

Surprised by the look Shirota gave her and the question, Tayuya thought, 'Do I, really want to know?' 'Hell yeah, I want,' thought Tayuya with finality. "Just tell me, shithead. Or I will call you shithead instead Shirota from now on," Tayuya with a false anger.

Seeing through her false anger, Shirota just smiled and chuckled, his eyes softened hearing her answer, "Fine then, the truth is, I just saved you because that's the right thing to do. Seeing that there're no other ninjas nearby, that meant I was the only one who could save you, so I did. What kind of man that won't save a 'damsel in distress', anyway. Even though what I saved is clearly far from it." For that last sentence, Shirota received another smack at his head from Tayuya. After the smack, Shirota whispered, "But still really pretty though..." Unfortunately, Tayuya still heard it, and her face became red just by hearing it.

"W-what did you just say?" Tayuya asked, blushing heavily. "N-nothing," Shirota replied, turning his back to Tayuya. "J-just sleep already, alright," Shirota said. He seemed to have fallen asleep.

'He's already asleep, huh. Well, I think I should sleep too now,' Tayuya thought. Before slept thought, Tayuya said, "Thank you, Shirota, for saving me, and also, thank you for the compliment too," not knowing that the boy is actually still awake before she fell asleep. Hearing her words, Shirota just smiled and said, "Good night, Tayuya. Sleep well," before he too fell asleep.

* * *

 _So, how is it? Look KakikomiSama, he uses the name you gave me, its fits right? Yay! *cough* *cough* Alright, now this is the important part. Because I didn't watch Naruto's filler episode, heck, I probably just watched one episode for each arc, so I don't really grasp what's actually happening during the filler. So now I ask for your suggestions, should I take the manga route, without filler and just fill the story with some kind of one-shots until Shippuden, or should I take the anime style, with the filler and such, and during one of the fillers, which of course I will only use some that is related to Orochimaru, and during one of those fillers the OC and Tayuya will meet Naruto and co., or probably even something else that is not either. Either way, feel free to give me reviews and suggestions on how I should proceed from now on, reviews and suggestions will be greatly appreciated, thank you. I think that's all I got to say._

 _May We Meet Again._


	5. Chapter III

_*cough* Um, alright this is the next chapter. I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Chapter III

After some days, Tayuya started to become familiar with her now new home. But, even though like that, she still liked to swearing a lot when she's pissed, which is like, everyday. Now that her legs were healed enough, she started to walk with the help of the crutches that Shirota has made.

One day, they're having lunch on the balcony that was facing the courtyard. Tayuya now wore a red kimono with white sakura petals patterns on it since her old clothes were deemed no longer wearable by Shirota, hence why Shirota gave her new clothes.

"Oi, Shitty, I've been wanting to ask you something," Tayuya said. "Hm, what is it?" Shirota replied. Even though at first Tayuya called Shirota by his name, eventually she returned to her normal self and started calling Shirota with Shitty, not that Shirota actually mind about it.

"Well, you told me that you will show me your power, so, where is it? Or, don't tell me you actually lied, Shithead!" Tayuya taunted.

"No, of course I didn't lie, *sigh* alright, wait a sec," Shirota said. He then walked to center of the courtyard.

"Alright, watch closely, I'll only show this once," Shirota said while lifting his right hand. A weapon suddenly appeared in his right hand. The weapon appeared to be consisted of a scythe and a blade combined on tbeir hilts, its length was around one and a half meters.

"W-what the hell is that?!" Tayuya asked, clearly surprised by what she's seen.

"Well, this is my weapon. Its name is Kurokokū. And don't ask about the shape, it's been like this since the first time I summoned it. The shape is one of the reasons that I'm called the Shinigami, you know," Shirota said while swinging his weapon,

"Wow, that's impressive. Alright Shitty, show me what you got," Tayuya said while smirking, have gotten over her surprise.

"Alright, alright, don't get too close. I have to summon some dummies first though," Shirota said, he then snapped his left fingers. Few portals opened on the ground and from it shot out some training dummies.

Shirota gathered some of his chakras that is black colored in the blade part of his weapon. "Void Slash," Shirota said. He then unleashed a black chakra slash that made all of the training dummies disappeared.

"*whistle* Now that's something cool, was that how you saved me from under those logs from before?" Tayuya said, clearly impressed by what she saw.

"Yeah, I erased those logs using this technique. This is quite ineffective to living things though, humans in particular, moreover shinobis who have mastery over their chakras. Probably because they use their chakras to anchor them to this dimension," Shirota shrugged.

"I see, so in other words, your jutsus consisted of jikuukan ninjutsus, right? What else can you do?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, I can do this," Shirota said while taking a step backwards, a portal then opened up behind him and swallowed him.

"W-what the? Oi, Shitty, where the hell are you? If you're going to scare me, I'll make sure you can't piss anymore, you hear me?!" Tayuya shouted, clearly pissed by what Shirota was doing, and also a bit afraid.

Suddenly, or as expected, Shirota appeared from behind Tayuya and tapped her. "Boo!"

"Kyaa!" and as a result, it succesfully elicited a scream, that is actually quite girlish, given her nature, from Tayuya.

"Hahaha, so you can still scream like that after all, huh," Shirota laughed while Tayuya still hasn't gotten over her surprise.

"Why you little shit, come here you piece of shit!" Tayuya turned, but Shirota has already gone.

"W-what the?!" Tayuya said, confused. She then turned back only to see Shirota has already been standing at the center of the courtyard again.

"H-how can you do that? Shunshin?" Tayuya asked, more confused and surprised than before.

"No, they're not Shunshin. They're parts of my powers. I call the first one 'Black Door' and the second one 'Shadow Step'. The first one, by using jikuukan ninjutsu, I summon a portal and use it to travel between dimensions. As you can see, I used this to transport you from the woods to here. The second one is like Shunshin. I..., can't tell you the detail. I'll just tell you that I usually use this one to cover short distance, like the usual Shunshin," Shirota said while casually putting Kurokokū on his shoulder.

"He, so your powers aren't consisted of only just jikuukan ninjutsu, huh. Oh well, I won't pry if you don't want to tell. But, is that all you got, Shitty?!" Tayuya taunted again.

"Well, you can say that. But I'm sure though, that my arsenals are still more many than yours. You can only use genjutsu and basic taijutsu, can't you?" Shirota asked back with a smirk.

"W-what?! How did you-" But before Tayuya finished talking, Shirota snapped his fingers. Many small portals opened all around Tayuya, many black chains shot out from them. Tayuya who didn't anticipate this just stood there while black chains shot out all around her, fortunately none of them hurt her.

"And that, *pant*pant* is my last trick for today," Shirota smirked, panting a bit, walking to the balcony while lowering his hand, making the chains disappeared.

"O-oi, Shitty, what is the meaning of this?!" Tayuya shouted, clearly pissed by what Shirota's just done.

"*pant**pant* Well, I just want to test whether your senses and reaction time have returned to normal, sorry to make you scared. *pant**pant* Looks like it still needs at least a week until you're fully healed," Shirota said while panting heavily.

"Argh, Shitty, if you want to do that, at least do something else! Can't you do something else that is safer?! And what do you mean by scared?!" Tayuya shouted, at least not as pissed as before.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry.*pant**pant* It's just, if I want to train you, I want you at least healed enough so you can take my attacks," Shirota said while panting more heavily.

"Huh, training? Wait, what do you mean by that, Shitty?!" Tayuya shouted again.

"Well, I- Ugh!" Before he finished, Shirota fell while clutching his chest.

"H-hey, Shitty?! D-don't you dare toy with me again! O-oi, Shitty, wake up! Shirota, wake up!" Tayuya shouted, putting Shirota's body on the balcony and his head on her lap while shaking him.

"*pant**pant* Don't worry. *pant**pant* I'm just, *pant**pant* using my powers too much, *pant**pant* that it puts heavy strain on my body. *pant**pant* Let me take a nap for a while, *pant**pant* alright *pant**pant*." After Shirota said that, he then fell asleep while his head was still on Tayuya's lap.

"Wait, what?! Oi, Shitty, don't just fall asleep, wake up!" Tayuya shaked Shirota again, only for Shirota's starting to snore lightly.

"Ugh, now I'm trapped with his head on my lap, great *sigh*," Tayuya sighed.

'Wait, on my lap...' After that thought, Tayuya suddenly blushed heavily.

'Goddammit, move, c'mon, move, at least wake up so I can move your head. God, this's so embarassing.' Tayuya's trying to lift and move Shirota's head from her lap, and to wake him up, only to fail miserably.

'Shit, now I'm really stuck with his head *sigh*,' Tayuya sighed while looking at Shirota's face.

'But, well, it's not that bad..., I think,' Tayuya thought while running her fingers on Shirota's face.

'A horizontal scar, but it makes his face more handsome instead of ruining it,' Tayuya thought while her fingers touch the scar on Shirota's face. 'His white hair is too long, maybe I should cut it sometime,' Tayuya thought, now running her fingers on Shirota's hair.

After a while, Tayuya realised what she's doing. 'W-w-w-w-what am I doing?!' Tayuya thought, pulling her hand from Shirota's face with her face now even redder than her hair.

Looking at Shirota's face again, Tayuya's embarassed face turned into smile, though it's still blushing. 'W-well, I do owe him for saving my life,' Tayuya thought, caressing Shirota's sleeping face again. '*sigh* Better savor it while it lasts, huh,' Tayuya thought while smiling and continuing to caress Shirota's face.

* * *

 _Uh, alright, so, how is it? I'm sorry if it's too rushed, I just can't find a good pace *nervous laugh*. Uh, so, about the training, I intend to make Tayuya able to use elemental jutsu, since she's being only able to use genjutsu is a bit, aggravating? So please, give your suggestion on what element should she has, any element is okay. And I'm still open to suggestion of whether I should go to the anime-like (with the filler) or just follow the original manga (wihout filler). Feel free to give your suggestion via PM or review._

 _May We Meet Again_


	6. Chapter IV

_I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Chapter IV

"H-hey, a-are you sure this is safe?"

"What?! Do you doubt me, Shitty?! Just shut up and stop moving already, will you?! Do you want me to accidentally cut it off?!"

"B-but still..."

"I said..., just shut up already, Shitty! Geez you'll be fine. It's not like you need it anyway!"

"H-hey, you're the one who said that it is too long and that I should cut it! And you're also the one that volunteers to cut it! So at least have some responsibility!"

"What did you say, Shitty?! Alright, fine, I'll just cut it!"

"W-wait, h-hey, p-please wait, no, no, nooooooooo!"

*snip*

Strands of Shirota's hair fell because of being cut.

"There! How is it?! Your head is still in one piece, right?" Tayuya said while holding the scissors

"U-ugh, well, you're right, you're, quite capable of cutting hair," Shirota said while touching his cut off hair.

"If so, then shut up, stay still, and let me cut your hair! Understand, Shitty?!" Tayuya said , putting her hands on her hips

"*sigh* Fine, let's just get this over with. But at least keep it long, and don't cut the bangs, alright?" Shini asked desperately.

"Hm, why?" Tayuya asked, confused.

"It's because..., I, I don't want to talk about it." Shirota's dropping his head.

Tayuya's just silent after hearing the answer.

"*sigh* Fine, I won't pry. Just stay still, alright?" Tayuya said with somewhat apologetic expression.

Shirota just nod to Tayuya's question.

"Alright, here we go again." Tayuya said, lifting the scissors again.

*snip**snip*

After a couple of minutes, Tayuya's done cutting Shirota's hair.

"Hm, well, actually, I kinda, love it," Shirota's said shyly with a small smile, touching his hair while looking at a mirror.

Shirota's hair, now instead of reaching his hip, now only reached his back. And also after some tidying, Shirota's now straight hair was also tied into a low ponytail. The only thing that's left as it's was the bangs that's still covering the left side of his face, albeit now has been cut a bit so it would fit with the rest of the hair.

"Thank you, Tayuya," Shirota said.

"W-w-w-what are you saying, Shitty?! I-it's not like I'm doing this because I want to do it. I just owe you, so I think I can at least pay you some back by doing this, you white-haired shit," Tayuya said while trying to hide her blush.

"When is the last time you cut your hair anyway, Shitty?! It's been already too long! Why did you never cut it?!" Tayuya asked, a bit irritated.

"Well, I never thought much about it before. Since I saw no reason why I should cut it, I just left it the way it was. But hey, how about I cut your hair too?" Shirota offered, smiling.

"H-huh, why should you cut my hair, Shitty? And I never said about wanting a haircut anyway!" Tayuya shouted.

"Hm, is it? Well, truthfully, I prefer long-haired girl, so, I guess that's fine, huh?" Shirota said.

"W-w-what?!" Tayuya surprised. 'H-h-he likes long-haired girl more, so, is it..., is it means that...,' Tayuya thought.

"Oh yeah, now that we're done, how about if we continue with your training?" Shirota said.

"Huh, training? Oh yeah, I remembered you said so yesterday before you passed out. What do you mean by training anyway, Shitty?" Tayuya asked, confused.

"Well, like I said, once your legs have gotten better, I will start training you. As you've known, I know that your primary technique is using flute's sound to make your enemies fall into your genjutsu, but that's not enough," Shirota said.

"What do you mean by 'not enough', Shitty?! Are you saying that I'm weak, you red-eyed shit?!" Tayuya shouted.

"No, what I mean is, you told me that you're beaten by a boy that can control shadow, meaning that he was from Nara clan, and a wind-element user, right?" Shirota asked.

"Yeah, so what?! If I'm still in my healthy state when that double pigtail bitch arrive, I'm sure I can squash her and that pineapple head like bugs!" Tayuya shouted.

"Well, you may be right. But the fact that your genjutsu isn't working at all against her still remains, right?" Shirota replied.

"Ugh, that is..., I..." Tayuya don't know what to say to Shirota.

"*sigh* That's why I want to train you. Although you don't work for Orochimaru anymore, if somehow there's someone that wants to attack you, and he can use wind-element too, you must at least have some way to counter it, right?" Shirota said.

"And how are you gonna do that, Shitty?" Tayuya asked.

"I'm glad that you asked," Shirota said, smiling. He then take out a paper from his pocket.

"With the help of this, of course," Shirota said while showing off the paper to Tayuya.

"Huhh, and how is that gonna help me, Shitty?" Tayuya asked, confused.

"Do you know what this is?" Shirota asked while still holding the paper. As Shirota's expected, Tayuya just shaked her head confused.

"Just tell me already, Shitty! Before I make you bald forever!" Tayuya said, irritated.

"Alright, alright *sigh*, be patient, okay? *cough* For your information, this paper is made from special tree that lives off by absorbing chakra that is exist on the air. This paper, can give different reactions depending on the type of chakra that is given into it, do you understand now?" Shirota said.

"Wait, do you mean...," Tayuya said.

"Yes, depending on your type of elemental chakra, I will train you on how to master that element. Contrary to what you think about me, I'm actually quite good at elemental jutsu, you know," Shirota said, smirking.

"Huh, is it?! Fine, give me that paper, Shitty!" Tayuya said, taking the paper feom Shirota.

"Alright, alright. Just let your chakra flow into the paper, and it will do the rest," Shirota said.

"Heh, piece of cake," Tayuya said, letting her chakra flow into the paper.

"*whistle* Interesting. Your element is-"

* * *

 _What? Do you think I'll just go straight to the training session with only one suggestion on her element? Not a chance. So let me say it again, give me your suggestions, thoughts, complaints, whatever, either through reviews or PMs, (right now I only need one element, so please vote just one element, except if you suggest a kekkei genkai element, now that's different story), I don't care, please don't just be quiet, and go with the flow. Like I said before, any of your suggestions, or complaints, are welcomed by me, so please, feel free to submit them. Alright, that's all I got to say for now._

 _May We Meet Again._


	7. Chapter V

_Wow, I actually managed to update this story, now that's something. *cough* Alright, first, I'm really sorry that I couldn't update this story since September, it's just that I have so much going on with college with projects, exams and all, and got myself flu now might not help it either. Second, I thank all of you that have followed, favorited, reviewed, and also PM-ed me regarding this story, that means so much for me. And lastly, here is the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does, if not Gaara will still retain his spiky hair instead being like a red-haired Rock Lee (no offense). Now, without further ado, here is the story that all of you waiting for. Happy reading._

* * *

Chapter V

"Alright, steady, steady. You don't want that to blow up, alright."

"Shut up, Shitty. I know what I'm doing. Now shut up and let me do this myself."

"U-um, but..."

"Shitty, if you move then I'm really going to blow this up in your face. I'm sure you don't want to be wet, right?"

"U-ugh, fine, do what you want. Just be careful, alright. It's just, that thing is just getting bigger and bigger, you know. Are you sure you can control it?"

"Tch, what are you saying, Shitty? Of course I can do this much. This's just a piece of- Whoaaaa!"

*splash*

"... See. I told you, you should be more careful. Now look, the two of us are wet all over now *chuckle*."

"Aaaaarrrgghh! This's all because of you, you fucking Shithead! If only you didn't disturb my concentration, I'd have already finished it!"

"Well, there's always next time?"

"Fuck! You! **Water Release - Water Bullet**!" Tayuya shouted while slamming her hands were to the water surface.

"W-what the?! H-hey! Be careful!" Shirota said as he dodged the water bullets one by one. As he's done dodging them, he once again saw Tayuya trying to do the same jutsu as the one before which she had failed. The only difference was that this time Tayuya might be able to pull it off.

'Oh shit!' Shirota thought.

"Now, now, there is no need for that, right? I'm sure we can talk this out, can't we?" Shirota offered.

After hearing what Shirota said, Tayuya seemingly lowered her hands, making the water that has been accumulated by her to be also lowered. Seeing this, Shirota started to feel relieved.

"Yeah, I guess that might be a good idea," Tayuya said while she had a pondering look on her face, earning what seemed to be a really relieved sigh from Shirota, only to be crushed by what she said next.

With a condescending look and a grin on her face, that sent a shudder down on Shirota's spine, Tayuya said, "After I kick your ass that is, Shithead."

'Dam-' Shirota's thought was cut off by a shout.

" **Water Release - Water Cannon**!"

"Noooooooooo!"

* * *

*around an hour later*

"*sigh* Seriously, Tayuya, do you have to be that rough?" Shirota asked Tayuya while drying his hair. He has already changed his wet clothes to a new black kimono.

"Heh, serve you right, Shitty. After all, who told you to mess with my training, huh?" Tayuya asked angrily.

"Hey, I just don't want you to get hurt," Shirota answered, an answer that earned him a menacing glare from Tayuya.

"What did you just say, Shirota?"

'*gulp* Oh god, she is goddamn serious,' Shirota thought.

"E-eh, I just-"

The glare continued.

"U-um, I think-"

The glare still continued.

"U-uh, but I thought-"

She narrowed her eyes.

"S-still..."

Tayuya now started to emanate killing intent.

"U-ugh, a-as you wish, Tayuya-sama," Shirota complied under the pressure.

"Humph, good. I suppose I don't have to use **Wind Blade** on you now," Tayuya said, crossing her arms.

"I see... Wait, what?! I only taught that move once two days ago, after which we focused more on the Water Release first. Since when can you do it?!" Shirota asked disbelievingly, resulting in him receiving another glare from Tayuya.

"What did you just say? Are you still implying that I can't do all of this on my own?" Tayuya asked threateningly.

"N-no, I'm not. I mean... *sigh* Fine, I won't disturb your training anymore," Shirota said, surrendering, which earn a smile from Tayuya. But of course, that didn't mean that Shirota couldn't watch over her. After all, he still can use **Black Door** to watch over her.

"But still to think that your elements are water and wind, and that you can master the control of both of them so soon, it's quite surp-, uh, excellent," Shirota said carefully, not wanting to earn him further ire from the redhead.

"Tch, more like irony. To think that I have the same element as that fan bitch, grrr, I'm really going to pay her back the next time we meet."

"Hahaha, next time, alright. When you have truly healed and have completed the training. But still, the usual ninja, except the most talented one, even still need years to find out and master their second element. After all, second element is unlike their more familiar first element. It needs more extensive training to fully master one, except like the ones that I have mentioned, they are real monsters. For example, that Hatake Kakashi, becoming a jounin while still underage, what kind of monster he actually is," Shirota said while narrowing his eyes, thinking about all of the "monsters" that filled the world.

"Tch, like you aren't counted as one, Shitty, with all of those jikuukan ninjutsu," Tayuya remarked.

"Hahahaha, when you said it like that I guess that's kinda true," Shirota laughed.

"Humph, anyway, when are we going to visit the outside? I know that in here it's quite safe and all, but I'm kinda bored, you know, with the same scenery everyday."

"Hm, I guess you're right. Alright, how about this? At weekend, let's go to this town I know that we can easily walk around it without getting looked at. After all, I guess you still need a flute as your main weapon in using genjutsu. And I just can't make a flute as easy as I make crutches," Shirota said after thinking about what Tayuya said.

"Heh, then you better fulfill your promise, Shitty, or I will rip you a new one!" Tayuya threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, I will, I will," Shirota replied while smiling.

'Oh well, I guess it's already the time to bring her outside, and it's not unlike I can keep her here forever. *sigh* I just hope nothing will happen at weekend,' Shirota thought.

* * *

 _Oh, how much I am going to pity Shirota, because of course there are going to be problems at the weekend. We finally see what Tayuya's elemental affinity, or affinities, is, so I hope everyone is okay with this. Next chapter, we finally see our blonde ninja along with his slightly (not) pervert sennin master. Heh, I wonder what will happen. I'm willing to bet 5 dollars that Naruto will just attack her straight away with Rasengan once he recognized her. *cough* Anyway, I'm really sorry if there's any, if not many, typos, wrong grammars, weird sentences, and all of that in this chapter. I'm wriring this in the middle of sneezing, coughing, without blood fortunately, and sleep midway, fit, so I hope this chapter is still readable and enjoyable. With that said, this's where we'll part ways for now._

 _May We Meet Again._


	8. Chapter VI

_Alright folks, here is the newest chapter. As promised, our MC and Tayuya will meet our idiot blonde in this one. Along the way, we will get glimpses into what appears to be Shirota's background and past. But before we go on to the story, I want to thank Shadowdiva15, marrok4shadowpaw, and blukmage19r2 for both following and favoriting this story, Acnologia Prime and sain713 for following, SePro, and Warwolf82 for favoriting, and Acnologia Prime, Sandshrew master 317, and kagechi for reviewing, I really appreciate all of what you have done, thank you. Now disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, period. Alright, with all of the formalities done, let's get onto the story. Happy reading._

* * *

Chapter VI

In a forest near a town, a black portal appeared, from within it came out a boy with white hair wearing black kimono and a girl with red hair wearing a white kimono with red sakura petals on it.

"Alright, here we are. As I promised, a town," Shirota exclaimed while showing the view on the town.

"Heee, looks like I don't have to rip you a new one, huh, Shitty?" Tayuya taunted while smirking.

"Sorry to ruin your expectation then," Shirota chuckled.

"Tch, by the way, that **Black Door** is really convenient, huh? Being able to go wherever you want."

"Well, it is convenient, but you know, right? The consequences if I use my power too much," Shirota said nervously while scratching his head.

Tayuya, remembering the sight of him clutching his chest in pain, suddenly fell silent, making the atmosphere sombre.

"Anyway, here," Shirota coughed to diffuse the situation while taking from the inside of his kimono a pouch and then threw it to Tayuya.

"Huh? What is it?" Tayuya asked while inspecting the pouch.

"Money, of course, what else? I still have some business that I have to attend to first, so I can't take a walk with you around the town until I finished. I hope you can familiarize yourself to the town alone while I take care of the money is if you want to buy something."

"Eh, so I'll have to be all alone while you can get off on your own?! Do you want meto kill you?!" Tayuya said angrily.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Shirota tried to calm Tayuya down while lifting up his hands in surrender.

"Grrr, fine, but make sure that it's worth it, Shitty!" Tayuya crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Ugh, now I can't be alone with him. What should I do?" Tayuya whispered while looking downwards.

"Hm, did you say something?"

"N-nothing, i-it's nothing at all," Tayuya denied frantically with flustered face.

"Okay...," Shirota looked at Tayuya, a bit confused by her behavior.

"Anyway, do you want some new clothes?" Shirota suddenly asked out of the blue.

"H-huh? What did you just say?" Tayuya asked back in response, surprised.

"Well, we have worn the same type of clothing all this time, and while I'm already used to it, I know that you at least want to have some variety of clothing, right?"

"And where did you get that idea?"

"Well, girls like clothes, right? So while I was thinking about new clothes for you, I thought I should buy some for myself as well. But since I can sew, I might as well buy only the materials that are suitable for your liking," Shirota said nonchalantly, not knowing that his comment on how girls like clothes have riled up Tayuya.

Fortunately, Tayuya managed to calm herself and decided to let him slide, for now.

Sighing to herself, Tayuya finally said, "Hm, I guess it's fine to have some new clothes for a change."

"Alright, what do you want?" Shirota suddenly pulled a notebook out of a small black portal.

Not wanting to comment on what has just happened, Tayuya just continued normally, "Hm, maybe something that is suited for making shirts, preferably long-sleeved. I don't care about their colors, just make sure they're damn comfortable. And don't make any tunic, I fucking hate tunic."

"Then why did you wear them?" Shirota asked, implying the time when she's still one of the Sound Four.

"It's a uniform, alright?! If not, I would already wear anything that I want, okay?!"

"Okay, okay, what about the rest? Do you want pants or skirts?" Shirota continued after he finished writing on his notes with a pencil.

"Pants, of course! Why the fuck would I want to wear skirt?! I usually prefer shorts, the same as my old clothes, but now I just don't care as long as they're easy to move in," Tayuya said, at the same time disgusted by even the notion of her wearing a skirt.

But then she started to imagine Shirota's reaction if she were to wear skirt, or any feminine clothings, in that matter, and blushed.

'O-okay, maybe I want to at least wear a skirt, at least once, just so I can know the feeling. I-it's not like I want to see Shirota's reaction or anything,' Tayuya thought while blushing.

Shirota, not noticing anything, just continued writing on his notes.

"A-alright, m-maybe I can at least try some skirts, just this once," Tayuya finally said while blushing heavily.

"Hm, okay, long or short?" Shirota asked absent-mindedly while still looking at his notes.

"Um..., b-both are fine, I guess," Tayuya stuttered.

"Alright, done. Now, what if I escort you to the town, hm? Once we get to the town we can go our own separate ways. Then I will get you once I finished my business, how about that?" Shirota offered a hand to Tayuya after he has put away his notes in his kimono.

"S-sure," Tayuya took the offered hand, letting Shirota to take her to the town.

* * *

"What to do now?" Tayuya sighed as she strolled around the kiosks in the town.

While strolling around the town, Tayuya managed to buy some local delicacies, wanting to try something except Shirota's cookings, only to be greatly dissapointed. As good and unique as they were, nothing from what she has tried could rival Shirota's, making Tayuya's extremely pissed.

'I guess that's what you get for living alone for almost all of your live, huh, that fucking can-do-anything Shithead. Here I am, a girl, and yet I can't do any of the household chores while he, a boy, manage to do all of them perfectly. Hell, the only thing I can do is probably washing the clothes and cleaning around the house, but everyone can do that. Tch, that fucking Shithead,' Tayuya thought, very pissed.

While she never cared about her status as a girl, not that it could affect how she could survive in a battlefield, now that she somewhat had a stable life, she couldn't help to finally recognize her status, only for her newfound pride as a girl broken into pieces by Shirota.

'Agh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! This's all because of that Shit! I never care whether I can cook or not, or even sew in that matter, and yet by seeing him doing all of he chores perfectly I feel as if my pride as a girl has been crushed. Damn it, I'll make sure that fucking idioticgood-for-nothing Shithead pay for this humiliation,' Tayuya just continued to curse the unknowing boy.

On the other side of the town, the mentioned boy suddenly sneezed, "Damn, I must have caught a flu. That, or Tayuya somehow is really pissed and decided to curse me all the way to hell." The boy then chuckled nervously at that last note.

Meanwhile, back to Tayuya. Once she managed to calm herself down, by letting out dozens of curses, she started to contemplate on what has transpired at the forest.

'Why the hell I want to try wearing skirts, anyway? I never want to wear them before, for fuck's sake, I hate them as much I hate that backstabbing pedophile unknown-snake-like-lifeform. Ugh, alright, I admit, I maybe want to see Shirota's reaction if I were to wear them. But why? Why I want him to see me in feminine clothing? It's not like I have a feeling towards him and want he to compliment me or to say that I'm pretty, right?' Tayuya contemplated, only to stop abruptly once she managed to digest what she's just said.

'W-w-w-w-what?!' Tayuya exclaimed in her head, his face became redder than any prior occurences.

'Stop it, Tayuya! What the fuck have you just thought?! Fall in love with that Shithead?! Alright, fine, he is handsome, and strong, and really kind, and also did save your life, and care for you while you're living with him, b-but t-that doesn't mean that- Agh, stop it! I'll really fucking fall for him if this continues,' Tayuya thought frantically.

So deep in her thought, Tayuya accidentally bumped with someone without her noticing, dropping her money pouch in result. Fortunately, that someone, seeing the fallen puch, picked it up and tried to tell her about it. Tayuya, felt someone calling her and touched her shoulder, turned around to see what was his intention.

"What is it?"

"You dropped your money pouch."

"Oh, thank you," Tayuya took the money pouch from the stranger's hand.

"Your welco-!"

Once both of them took a good look at each other, they said the same thing.

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

Shirota's currently inside a small shack in a dark alley, talking to a man wearing a strawhat that covered his face and currently smoking a pipe.

"I see, so there's another one that joined him, huh?"

"Yes, I heard that he is someone from Konoha, specifically someone from the Uchiha clan."

"I see. Do you know where is their location?"

"No, I'm not sadly. Why don't you raid one of his bases? Maybe you can find some clues there."

"Maybe... Is that all you got?"

"Yeah. I don't know why but he suddenly becomes low-profile, like he wants to erase his presence from prying eyes. I think that he has some sort of hidden plans, but I'm not so sure..."

"Alright then, looks like it's time for me to go."

"Why so sudden? Got a date?"

Walking towards the shack's door, Shirota's answered, "Yeah, a very pretty redhead."

Leaving the flabbergasted informant inside the shack, Shirota came out to the street.

'Fabrics for new clothing, checked. Businnes, checked. Looks like I can meet Tayuya now.'

Using his ability to sense chakra, Shirota walked towards the familiar feeling of Tayuya's chakra.

'But still, seeing her blushing, stuttering and being flustered like that in the forest while thinking I didn't notice is really funny. Looks like even with all of that hard demeanor and curses, she's still a girl, huh. And a really cute one at that,' Shirota chuckled at the thought.

'Still, I didn't manage to get anything useful. It's basically the same as what Tayuya has told me. Orochimaru managed to get his wretched hands on Uchiha Sasuke, probably as his new vessel, all of the Sound four perished with only one left, and Kimimaro..., also perished,' Shirota stopped at the thought of his old friend.

Continued walking, 'While it's true that there's a chance that I can find out his plans by raiding one of his bases, I can't let him know that I'm still alive, that Tayuya is still alive. Oh well, it's not like I don't know the locations of his bases. I'm pretty sure I know at least the same as, if not more than, Tayuya. After all-' "I'm his first disciple."

"RASENGAN!"

Shirota suddenly heard a shout, along with a spike in chakra near Tayuya, meaning that someone was using a jutsu to attack her.

'Shit! Is it that snake's goon?!' Shirota thought frantically as he opened a portal and went through it.

Arriving at the other side, he saw a blonde boy wearing an orange jumpsuit jumping towards Tayuya with a ball of condensed chakra in his right hand.

'Shit!'

Using Shadow Step, Shirota quickly appeared in front of Tayuya to shield her, gathering some of his chakra in his left hand, forming something that appeared to be a black ball.

"BLACK HOLE!"

Putting his left hand in front of the incoming chakra ball, his jutsu quickly did its work and absorbed all of the opposing jutsu, rendering them useless.

Clutching his chest because of the pain that started to appear, Shirota looked towards the boy, which now has taken a step backwards. Turning his head to look at the redhead behind him, Shirota asked with worry inhis voice, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," Tayuya replied while grabbing Shirota's kimono, blushing.

Looking back towards the boy, Shirota opened his mouth to say somehing, but then a white haired man appeared and knocked the head of the boy.

"Oi, Brat. What have you just done attacking someone in the middle of the street?! Apologize!"

"No way! That girl is an enemy!"

"Huh? What are you-," the white haired man turned to look at the persons that his disciple has just attacked, and froze at what he saw.

Looking at the man, Shirota was the first to speak, "Hello, Jiraiya."

Regaining his composure, the man known as Jiraiya replied, "Hello to you too, Shinigami."

* * *

 _Dududun, cliffhanger! I'm sure all of you have many questions by now. Who is Shirota? Why Jiraiya knows him? Is Naruto an idiot? Is Tayuya a tsundere? Don't worry, all will become clear in time. Anyway, I really thank all of you who have spend their precious time in reading this half-assed work of a procrastinator._ _I'm really sorry if there's any, if not many, typos, wrong grammars, weird sentences, and all of that in this chapter, after all I'm only a human. That's all I need to say, if you have questions, fell free to review or PM me. By the way, if any of you have spare time, I'm currently looking for someone to help me in making the cover for this story, seeing I have zero talent in drawing, so feel free to PM me if you want to help._

 _May We Meet Again._


	9. Chapter VII

_Alright *cough*, hello, everyone! Some of you might be wondering where the hell have I been this past months that I stopped updating, and some of you also might have PM-ed me. To be honest, there're two answers for that question. The first is college. I just have so many things to do that I never slept more than 5 hours a day, usually less than that, until now. And because of that, I don't really have time to come up with ideas for new chapters. That resulted in how this chapter is shorter than the rest. It should have been double the length, but because of the aforementioned reasons, I have to cut it in half. I hope all of you forgive me because of this. Before we get to the chapter, I want to thank DeceivingCube312 for following this story, freddyfan6776 and Zuma-ALV for favoriting this story, and SharpRevan for both following and favoriting this story. With that out of the way, let's get onto the story, shall we? Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter VII

"I-I'm really sorry for attacking you out of nowhere!" the blond boy, whose name Shirota found out was Naruto, bowed to Shirota.

"A-as I said, it's fine, really. It's not your fault. After all, Tayuya used to be your enemy, so I can understand why you did that," Shirota smiled weakly.

"But still, to think that you saved her. You know that she's one of Orochinaru's underlings, right?" Naruto asked Shirota.

"You mean the Sound Four? Yeah, Tayuya told me about their group, plus Kimimaro, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't save her, right? After all, she's in danger and hurt. Regardless of her background and past, if one sees a person in need, they should try to help, right?" Shirota said sternly.

"W-well, t-that is...," Naruto stuttered.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. We're in a hot spring right now. We should use this chance to relax, shouldn't we?" Jiraiya said, dissolving the ensuing pressure.

"Well, if you say so...," Naruto relented, submerging his body underwater.

"What are you even doing here, Shinigami?" Jiraiya turned towards Shirota.

"It's Shirota, now, Jiraiya. Well, that's what Tayuya uses to call me anyway. About what we're doing here, well, Tayuya said that she wanted to try going to town now that her legs have fully healed, and well, I also need to stock some supplies, so there's that," Shirota answered.

"Shirota, huh? I assume that she's living with you then," Jiraiya continued, with somewhat a suspicious tone.

"Of course. It's not like she can return to that snake's place," Shirota answered, not noticing the tone.

Naruto, who got what Jiraiya implied, burst out of the water while shouting, "You live with her in the same house?! Don't tell me you're also sleeping on the same bed!"

"Uh, well, we do?" Shirota answered unsurely while raising his white brow.

"Ugh, that's, that's just...," Naruto lamented.

"Stop it, Naruto. And get your mind out of the gutter. You know that she's on the other side of this wall, right?" Jiraiya said.

"Hmph, like you're on to talk, Jiraiya. You've been intending to peep on the females at the other side, haven't you? Have you already forgotten about Tsunade incident?" Shirota cut in.

"Ugh, that is...," Jiraiya now was the one who rendered speechless.

"Wait, not only pervy sage, you know grandma as well, and also that bastard snake. Just who are you really?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the hot spring, Tayuya right now was also submerging underwater. Though she submerged her whole body until below her nose and for different reason from Naruto. The fact that her whole body was almost redder that her hair gave some clues on what the reason was.

'T-that fucking idiotic good-for-nothing bastard Shithead! Why the fucking hell he told them all of that?! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, that's just so frickin' embarrassing!' Tayuya thought while blushing furiously.

"*giggle* Living together? Oh my, that's just so bold. Even the same bed," one of the females on Tayuya's side said.

'Well, I can't help it. That house is just so big, and when I tried to sleep alone, I, I can't help it but thinking about what could happened to me,' Tayuya thought.

"*giggle* Well, what can I say? I think both of them suit each other," other said.

'W-what?! How the hell does this bitch reach that conclusion?!'

"Yeah, have you seen that snow white hair and that red eye. Oh my god, if I'm just 10 years younger, I would have chased after him already."

'W-well, it's true that Shitty is quite handsome, and brave, and kind, and also... What the fuck am I thinking?!'

"I know right? But still, I think the girl is also really pretty. Look at that red hair, I'm sure that hair must be really soft. *sigh* I wish my hair is as good as that."

'H-huh, am I? W-well, ever since living with him I've been enjoying things that I've never received before back at Orochimaru's place, including shampoo. I guess that's why it's so soft.'

"*sigh* I'm more envious to their relationship, you know. When they first appeared at the entrance and I saw the girl fuming and pouting, I thought that the boy must be in some big problem. How wrong I am? He managed to calm her down in an instant, even make her smile. Oh my, I wish my husband is just like that young man. He's just so romantic."

'I-is it? W-well, he said that he will make it up for me later, and I somehow can't just stay angry with him.'

"*giggle* Hey, rather than talking about them behind their backs, why won't we just ask the person herself?" one of the women suddenly suggested.

'Yeah, after all, I'm here... What?!'

"Hey, um, do you mind if we ask you something?" the woman asked.

"Y-yes?!" Tayuya panicked.

"Um, is in some ways that white-haired young man your boyfriend?" the woman continued.

'B-boyfriend?!'

"E-eh, w-well...," Tayuya stuttered.

"*giggle* Who are you kidding? Both of them sleep on the same bed, you know. He must be at least her fiancé," other woman chimed.

'F-fiancé?!' Tayuya's face was just getting redder and redder.

"Uh, t-that is, eh, that is j-just, w-we aren't ..."

At this moment Tayuya was just one red-colored mess that she couldn't even form a coherent thought. Thankfully all of that ended with a shout from a certain blonde.

"YOU ARE THAT SNAKE BASTARD'S FIRST PUPIL?!"

* * *

 _So, how was it? Pretty short, huh. I know you have many questions right now, but I assure you all of that will be answered in due time. Anyway, I thank all of you who are willing to use your time to read this bunch of rambles of a good for nothing (nearly) NEET that I'm sure is filled with typos and grammatical errors, it really means so much for me._

 _On other note, somehow I manage to add one more story to my list of ongoing projects that is already filled to the brim, good job brain. It's a fanfic on Highschool DxD, which I'm sure nearly all of you know. The premise is your usual Issei as the Gamer which somehow is getting popular lately in many fandoms (huh, I wonder why?). I won't give too much information except one, it won't be a harem (I hate harems, no women should be subjected to that kind of things no matter the custom and whether it's appropiate or not), and two, it won't be with Rias (she is overused, urgh)._

 _So, if you think this is a good idea, a bad idea, or just have some questions regarding that story pr this story, feel free to ask me via PM, I will make sure to reply it. That's all I got to say._

 _May We Meet Again._


End file.
